


Here's to Us

by raihaqyaza



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Gen, X1 first win, previously debuted squad celebrates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raihaqyaza/pseuds/raihaqyaza
Summary: Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Hangyul drink by themselves to celebrate X1's first win.





	Here's to Us

“We got 1st place.”

Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Dohyon turn to where the voice came from.

They find Seungwoo and Wooseok standing in front of Seungyoun and Hangyul’s room’s doorway, with Seungwoo holding a bottle of soju and Wooseok holding four shot glass.

Seungyoun, who just finished taking shower, turns off his hairdryer and grins, “Oh, are we celebrating?”

“Why not, right?” Wooseok says as they enter the room and arrange the drink on the one table by the wall. He turns to Dohyon, “I’m sorry, Dohyon-ah, do you think you can hang out with Eunsang and the others for a while?”

Dohyon, whose hair is wet and currently being dried off by Hangyul, nods without saying much and leaves with his snacks, making sure to close the door behind him.

Wooseok watches him leave with a wistful look in his eyes. “Look at him, only 16 years old and all his dreams are coming true already. Some people really have all the luck.”

Hanghyul chuckles as he places the hairdryer he's been using back to where it is supposed to be. “What is this, a pity party? I thought we’re celebrating?”

“We are.” Wooseok opens the bottle and pours the drink to all four glass. He gives one to each of them and nods, “Bottoms up.”

They share a grin and take the shot.

Seungyoun gulps it all and makes a face at Wooseok, “What, we don’t have anything stronger?”

“I had to ask the manager nicely for this, you asshole,” Wooseok punches him lightly. “Be grateful I managed to convince him at all.”

“Is Yohan-ie okay with us leaving him out?” Hangyul pours himself another drink, and turns away from the others before downing it all in a true Korean courtesy.

Wooseok shrugs, “He says he gets it. He’s happily nagging Dongpyo to clean up as we speak.”

“As we wallow in self-pity, you mean,” Seungyoun snorts.

Wooseok glares, “Take it however you will. The point is, we deserve some time away from all this hype.”

“Do we?” Hangyul places his glass on the table and sits on his bed. He grins up at Wooseok, but none of the humour makes it to his eyes. After four, five months, Wooseok has gotten better at telling his sneezy grins apart, from the sarcastic, shit-eating one to the genuine, honest grin that barely makes appearance unless something really, really good happens.

Wooseok cannot be bothered to entertain the cocky little shit and chooses to sit next to Seungyoun instead, whose sly little smile matches Hangyul’s grin.

(Explains why they’re roommates, honestly. He can only hope Dohyon will remain the purest boy that he is despite hanging out with them so much).

“So quiet over there, _hyung_,” Seungyoun jerks his head to Seungwoo, who’s sitting on the chair by the table and leaning up against the wall.

Seungwoo offers them his small smile and a shrug.

“Have you checked Twitter? Some fans are saying you’re not as happy as you should have been during the thank you speech. They said you probably wish you’re winning with Victon instead of us losers,” Seungyoun shares his findings, all blunt and nonchalant.

Seungwoo lets out a small chuckle, “You know I don’t lurk around Twitter like you kids do.”

Seungyoun is sharp and knows avoidance when he sees one, and in a true _maknae_ fashion that he is in his original group, he nags instead of dropping it like he probably should. “Are you, though? Happy?”

Seungwoo smiles as he glances over to Seungyoun, “Now _that’s_ not fair. I’m sure I’m as happy as the rest of you are, finally having a first win after so long.”

“Only takes 5 years, yeah,” Seungyoun’s smile fades. “Not how I wish to win awards at music shows, but I’ll take it. Don’t think I will ever get the chance to win with UNIQ, ever.”

“You don’t know that,” Wooseok nudges him, frowning in disapproval.

Seungyoun looks at him. “Even if peace happens somehow, guess where we will be once 5 years is up?”

Wooseok pauses, and then grits his teeth as he answers, “Military.”

“But only the first two and a half years are binding, right? Aren’t you free to do solo schedules after?” Hangyul asks.

“Beats me,” Seungwoo answers. “Having the freedom to do whatever I want to do after two and a half years sounds great, though. No hate for this group and you guys, but it would be great if I could promote as Victon again before I need to start serving in the military.”

Wooseok looks at him. “Me too.”

Hangyul laughs, and the sound chills down to their bones as it resonates around the room with dark amusement. “That’s great, at least your original groups are still around. I can’t even feel shitty about not winning with IM because we're disbanded.”

Seungyoun shoots him a small grin, and it doesn't meet his eyes. It never does, when their conversations steer this way. He says, “Pretty sure UNIQ will probably disband too, at this rate. We can be homeless together unlike these two.”

“You don’t mean that,” Wooseok rolls his eyes. For someone so energetic and genuine on stage, Seungyoun sure hides a dark personality. Wooseok guesses it’s one of the reasons why he looks after Dohyon so well, to shelter the kid from the same evil that consumed Seungyoun at such an early stage of his career, when he first stepped into this industry.

Wooseok wouldn’t say he had it easy, but at least he has a group that he can go back to, unlike Seungyoun, who lost his due to political tension that completely spurred out of his control—out of anyone’s, really.

Seungyoun gets up and pours them another drink. “Well, we’re just getting started.”

Seungwoo takes a glass, and Seungyoun passes Wooseok and Hangyul theirs.

“Here’s to many more wins and concerts and variety shows that we wish we could have had sooner,” Seungyoun raises his glass, and downs it all.

Seungwoo takes his turn. “Here’s to feeling less guilty about Victon as times goes by.”

Then, Wooseok, “Here’s to Up10tion success while Jinhyuk and I are away.”

“Amen to that,” Seungyoun whistles.

Hangyul goes last. He looks at the other three and grins at the sorrow they share. “Here’s to at least having each other through the next five years.”

Wooseok makes a small, mocking ‘oooh’ sound and Seungyoun fake gags.

Seungwoo chuckles at their antics and sighs in content.

Hangyul is right, despite it all.

The feeling of wishing they could share their current glory with their original groups will never truly go away, but this is what they have for now, and they are not that much of bastards that they can’t be grateful for getting a second chance.

This is only the first of many, and the sooner they can learn to cope with the guilt, the better they can allow themselves to be genuinely happy on stage, as they should.

Well, one step at a time.

For now, let them sit back to mourn in their sadness, to grieve for the impeding end of their original career with the brothers they have entered into this _damned_ industry with, back when they were so young and naive and thought success was only one comeback away.

After all, they have all of tomorrow and the next five years to fly high.

And for five years, fly high they will.

(Despite their many failures, they can promise they will do that, at the very least).

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, Twitter inspired me to write this. Come say hi to me there, I'm @crackseungyoun


End file.
